Tin Whistle
by AnyaMalfoyette
Summary: Pour Cricket32. Quand la musique permet à deux personnes de se réunire... os Albus/Scorpius. Dark Harry


**Tin Whistle**

_Salut!^^_

_Donc, voici un petit OS pour Cricket32, car elle m'a donné l'adresse d'une fic que j'avais perdue! ( perdue comment, on se le demande...==' lol) _

_J'espère qu'il va te plaire, Cricket32! ;-D_

_Voici, texto, le contrat:  
_

_« Alors si tu es inspirée j'aimerai un os sur mon 2e couple préféré: Albus  
Sev/Scorpius!_

Évidement je t'impose 3 conditions: un rating M chaud bouillant, un happy end  
à la limite du guimauve, et un drarry ss entendu mais leur père son toujours  
avec leur mère (genre tension sexuelle jamais aboutie.. ^^)! »

_Bon, c'est mon premier lemon, j'ai le traque! ==' Soyez indulgents^^_

_Espérant réussir à écrire cela, je vous souhaite bonne lecture! :-D_

**Première année**

- NON! Je te dis que je n'en veux rien faire, et que c'est à moi de parler et d'être le maître!

- Putain... Il n'arrête jamais son numéro, l'autre con? Murmura un bel homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui lorgnait sur un petit brun à lunettes qui vociférait contre son fils de l'autre côté de la voie, il ne mériterai plus qu'il se prenne un casque pour dire les fameuses paroles « je suis ton père... »

- Papa... Arrête 5 minutes! Grogna sa copie conforme en plus jeune qui jetait des regards gênés tout autour de lui. Tu ne vas pas nous refaire le coup de la némésis endurcie, hein? Laisse Potter vivre sa vie! En plus, Albus est VRAIMENT son fils... D'ailleurs, reprit-il, soupçonneux, d'où tu sort ces répliques franchement démodées?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une petite claque sur le crâne, qui le fit sourire. Alalalala, son père était un grand gamin.

Grand gamin qui, en l'occurrence, semblait fort de bonne humeur...

Un peu trop, pour être naturel.

- Dis-moi, Scorpius, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet du Quiddich?

- Oui oui, je sais... soupira le jeune garçon de 11 ans, il faut que je devienne l'attrapeur de Serpentard et que j'en fiche plein à la gueule de Potter fils.

- Surveille un peu ton langage fils mais, autrement, c'est exactement ce que je te demande. Car tu seras à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas?

L'héritier des Malfoys trembla légèrement à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait si jamais il venait à entrer dans une autre maison que la verte et argent.

Ce ne serait certainement pas joyeux.

Il fut tiré de ces sombres pensées par la sonnerie du conducteur, qui appelait tous les étudiants à monter dans le train.

* * *

- Puis-je m'assoire ici?

Scorpius releva la tête du magasine scientifique qu'il s'efforçait de lire malgré le boucan que faisaient les élèves et rencontra deux prunelles oranges vives qui le fixait avec attention. Il se crispa.

Potter fils.

- La place est prise, déclara-t-il, froidement.

- Ah bon? Répondit le brun, intrigué. Mais ( il tourna la tête de tous les côtés) Je ne vois personne dans ce compartiment!

- Ils sont partis quand ils t'ont vu arriver, avec ta sale gueule de débile profond. Grommela le blondinet.

Albus éclata d'un rire discret, faisant sursauter de surprise Scorpius.

- Alors toi! On peut dire que tu as de l'humour!

Sur ces mots, il s'installa en face de lui et lui tendit sa main, malicieux:

- Moi c'est Albus Severus Potter. Et toi?

Le blond eut un reniflement royal et serra la main du brun, dédaigneux.

- Moi, c'est Scorpius Malfoy. Tu entendra encore parler de moi.

Il ne savait pas qu'il avait terriblement raison...

* * *

- SERPENTARD!

La nouvelle avait claqué, comme un fouet. Toutes la salle grimaça. Les verts et argents étaient méprisés, depuis la fin de la guerre. Ce n'étaient tous que de sales mangemorts!

Nullement affecté par le malaise général qu'avait provoqué sa nomination dans sa nouvelle maison, Scorpius sourit fièrement et alla tranquillement s'assoir avec ses congénères, heureux, sous les huées des autres maisons. Quand son père allait savoir ça! A lui, l'abonnement à la nouvelle revue CelticLegends!

Il se tendit quand le nom de Potter se fit entendre.

Ce dernier monta sur l'estrade, semblant affolé de tant de regards posés sur lui.

Il déglutit péniblement.

Tout le monde, à la table des Gryffondors, se firent des tapes dans le dos. Un autre Potter allait venir les rejoindre! Ils allaient pouvoir faire deux fois plus de conneries, les professeurs ne pourraient rien dire, avec deux fils du Survivant...

Le Choixpaux ne fit qu'effleurer son cuir chevelu avant de hurler:

- SERPENTARD!

Le choc.

Des centaines de personnes se mirent à chuchoter, incrédules. Lui? Le fils de Harry Potter? A serpentard? Oh, mon dieu! Le mal pouvait donc se glisser partout!

McGonagall criait au scandale, ordonnant qu'on lui remette le Choixpeau. Ce dernier avait sans nul doute voulu dire Gryffondor, non?

James Potter déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre que son frère avait toujours eu un fond maléfique en lui, de toute façon...

Albus, lui, s'était tout simplement figé.

Papa... Il allait le butter, quand il apprendrait!

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et fut surprit quand une voix se fit entendre, faisant taire toutes ces mauvaises langues.

- Alors, Potter? On se fait attendre? Aussi jeune, et déjà une vedette... Ramène toi!

Le blond s'était levé et se tenait debout sur la table, lui tendant la main. Albus fut soulagé et alla rejoindre ses futurs camarades.

* * *

- (...) TU ES LE DESONHEUR DE NOTRE FAMILLE! TU MERITERAIS DE FINIR A LA RUE, APRES CE QUI S'EST PASSE HIER! J'ESPERE QUE TU ES FIER DE TOI, NOTRE FAMILLE EST LA RISEE DE TOUS ET TA MERE, TA PAUVRE MERE, NE PEUT PLUS SORTIR EN VILLE, ON N'ARRETE PAS DE LA HARCELER! SERPENTARD, SERPENTARD! TON ESPRIT EST SI CORROMPU! J'AURAI DU ECOUTER MOLLY, QUI DISAIT QUE TU NE NOUS RESSEMBLAIT PAS ASSEZ POUR ETRE NOTRE FIERTE! DEPUIS PETIT, TU...(...) TOUT ÇA POUR TE DIRE UNE BONNE CHOSE, ALBUS: NE TE CONSIDERE PLUS COMME FAISANT PARTIE DES POTTER!

La grosse voix colérique de Harry Potter se tut enfin, et la beuglante explosa, laissant la grande salle dans un grand silence stupéfait, tous regardaient Albus Potter. Ce dernier semblait sur le point s'éclater en sanglots, tremblant comme une feuille. Scorpius s'en rendait compte et n'était pas du tout près à laisser le petit garçon aux mains répugnantes de ces étudiants sans cœur. Il prit le brun par le bras et le tira hors de la salle, pour le conduire dans le parc, à l'abri d'un saule pleureur. Potter se laissa faire, amorphe, complètement sonné par la dureté et l'injustice des mots de son géniteur.

Il était triste.

Il allait pleur-

- Ah non mais, tu vas pas pleurer! Se lamenta le blondinet en se donnant une tape sur le front, mais quel bébééééééééé...

Albus se contenta d'hausser les épaules, indifférent, avant de se moucher bruyamment dans un mouchoir, faisant grimacer de dégoût Scorpius, qui ne savait pas qu'on pouvait être si répugnant en faisant cela.

Où était donc passé la grâce du Serpentard lambda?

Sentant que le brun n'avait pas fini de se lamenter, il s'installa confortablement, assis contre l'arbre, les jambes écartée. Il prit même son Tin Whistle dans la poche de sa cape et se mit à jouer doucement, une chanson entraînante.

Un Reel.

Potter le regarda faire, un peu largué. Ce garçon venait pour le réconforter, l'insultait, puis jouait tranquillement de la flûte?

Bah, de toute façon...

La mélodie était jolie.

Il s'autorisa un sourire et se mit à taper des mains, en rythme. Le fils de Draco lui jeta aussitôt un regard noir.

- On ne tape pas la cadence avec les mains, en Irlande, déclara-t-il de sa voix la plus réfrigérante, faisant trembler le pauvre jeune garçon, on le fait avec les pieds.

Un sourire canaille apparut sur le visage anguleux de Malfoy.

**Deuxième année**

Scorpius rangeait ses affaires, après le cours de Potions, donné par son père. Pffff! Il allait encore avoir Optimal, comme d'habitude...

Ce n'était pas qu'il était trop sûr de lui, c'était juste qu'il avait toujours les meilleures notes en Potion et en Musique.

Le reste, par contre...

Il sentit soudain une main s'abattre sur son épaule et il observa avec dégoût le jeune Francis Longdubat, un de ses compagnons de dortoir avec qui il tapait parfois la causette.

- Dis, Scorpius, débuta Francis de sa voix déjà grave, malgré ses 12 ans, je pourrais savoir comment tu fais pour obtenir tous ces ingrédients bizarres? On n'a pas le droit, normalement, d'utiliser de la poudre de plumes d'elfes rouges en deuxième année. Je crois même qu'après Poudlard, tu dois recevoir une autorisation spéciale du ministère.

Le blond prit un air suffisant et répliqua assez fort pour que tout le monde de la pièce entende.

- Longdubat?

- Ouais?

- Je me les suis procuré de la même manière que j'ai tué le loup garou Greyback quand j'avais 3 ans.

Il laissa le mystère planer une minute, tout le monde retenant son souffle.

- La chance.

Et il s'en fut comme ça, sifflotant joyeusement, tout en interceptant le petit signe appréciateur de son père.

* * *

_Cher Journal,_

_Je me suis donc de nouveau mis à l'écriture de ce truc qui est censé m'aider à canaliser mes émotions mais qui ne fait, surtout, qu'à me faire perdre mon temps._

_Mais, enfin, ceci fera l'objet d'une autre prose, que j'écrirais plus tard._

_Ma rentrée à Poudlard s'est bien passée, mon fils est, je le crois, promis à une grande carrière musicale, même s'il continue à vouloir jouer les savants fous en cours de Potions pour m'impressionner. M'enfin, je ne crache pas sur ses Optimales, vu que ce n'est pas très souvent que je ne vois ne serait-ce qu'un E dans ses autres bulletins semestriels..._

_Ce petit me donne du fil à retordre. Il se prend pour un Malfoy, mais il faut avouer qu'il n'est pas du tout fait pour ça._

_Je l'imaginais plutôt chez les Gryffondors, moi._

_Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Journal, je sais. _

_Si je suis tellement compréhensif, comment se fait-il que je l'aie obligé à faire ses études à Serpentard?_

_Bah, je trouves ce petit assez grand pour ne pas se laisse marcher sur les pieds, même par son père, et puis, un séjour dans la maison de Salazar ne peux que lui faire du bien, car, après tout, sur cette terre, nous ne sommes tous que des hypocrites. Autant qu'il s'habitue!_

_Ah, je ne t'ai pas dit? Il a raté le concours d'entrée pour devenir attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quiddich._

_Quel boulet..._

_Bon, ce qui me déçoit un peu, c'est que c'est le fils Potter qui l'a eu, le poste._

_Je ne dis pas que je ne l'aime pas, ce gamin, mais bon... la pilule a eu de la peine à passer._

_Déjà que je n'ai jamais peu battre son père..._

_Que dire sur Albus Severus, justement? Bah, il ne ressemble pas trop à son père, plutôt à... heu... Personne de ma connaissance. Il est très maigre ( Alors qu'Harry, avouons le, n'a jamais manqué de rien... C'est pas un peu fini, ces histoires où il est la victime? Il n'a jamais eu à tuer de sang froid, à préférer assassiner une petite fille que de faire sauter sa couverture, lui!) il a les cheveux noirs et lisses, qui lui retombent sur les épaules ( Personnellement, j'ai de la peine avec ce genre de coiffures, je préfère le genre ébouriffé, c'est beaucoup plus... Sex.) il est petit ( Oui! 1M54, et Pomphresh m'a confié qu'il avait bientôt fini sa croissance...) il a les yeux oranges ( Alors là... Les cheveux sapin de noël de Weasley Femelle se seraient-ils reconvertis?) J'avoue avoir eu un peu peur, en voyant ces prunelles flamboyantes, qui me fixaient, immobiles._

_Ce garçon est assez incroyable, en fait. Il ne parle avec personne, me fixe continuellement, ne touche rien à ses repas, et semble suivre Scorpius comme son ombre._

_Et mon gamin qui ne remarque rien, tranquillement entouré de sa bande de serviteurs..._

_Pourtant, il ne m'inquiète pas._

_Cela fait deux ans que je le connais et j'ai un peu de sympathie pour lui._

_De qui j'ai peur, par contre, c'est d'Harry... Quand il découvrira ce que trame son fils._

* * *

Albus se glissa sans bruits sur un banc Serpentard de la Grande Salle entre Chelsea Durslane et Jack Crawfield, deux de ses camarades.

Camarades qui sursautèrent soudain, le voyant apparaître aussi soudainement.

- Putain, mec, t'es de nouveau passé en mode furtif? Tu te prend pour un fantôme, mon pote?

- Ta gueule, Jack, cracha le jeune garçon à l'épaisse chevelure noire, je ne crois pas t'avoir permis de m'adresser la parole.

- Hey, dis-donc, le minus, tu me parles sur un autre ton, compris!

Une grosse veine se mit à battre sur la tempe du mastodonte de 80 kilos, qui semblait s'énerver.

- Bandes de loosers, murmura Albus en se levant, emportant avec lui une tartine.

Il monta rageusement les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de matériaux métalliques, qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. Il souffla et s'assit sur une pile de linguaux d'or, et se mit à broyer du noir.

Ces deux là étaient stupides.

Son frère était stupide.

Les élèves étaient stupides.

Cette école était stupide!

Tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Bien à l'abri derrière leur haine des Serpentards, leur faisant les pires mauvais coups, les réduisant à l'état de serpents haineux.

Ces cons ne faisaient que les enfoncer encore plus, eux qui pensaient avoir tout perdu!

De rage, il frappa le mur de pierre, sans sembler ressentir la moindre douleur.

Il se mit à marmotter, tout en se tenant le poing en sang.

- Tous des imbéciles...

- Flatteur pour moi, merci beaucoup, railla une voix en direction de la porte.

Albus se tourna, et fut surpris de voir Scorpius, la jeune star des verts et argents, appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle, l'air tout à fait à l'aise.

- Salut, toi!

Le blond eut un joli sourire.

- Hello.

- Tu n'as plus ta clique de morues et de fiers à bras qui te collent comme une bande de chiens galeux?

- Disons que j'ai réussi à les semer un peu, fanfaronna le blondinet en fixant intensément ses ongles. Mais c'est dur d'avoir une cour de fidèles admiraeurs.

- Branleur!

- Je te retournes le compliment.

-Ça fait un bout de temps que tu ne m'avais pas parlé, remarqua Albus, rêveur.

- Un an, exactement, chuchota Scorpius, sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

- Pourtant, nous sommes dans la même chambre.

- Je n'y ai plus pensé, mentit Malfoy.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé! Ce gars, il pensait à lui tous les jours! Chaque matins, il tournait la tête vers son lit, s'assurant qu'il était bien partit dans la salle de bains.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être car leurs parents se détestent?

_Enfin,_ songea le prince des serpentards, _dans le cas de Potter. Papa est plus ambigüe, à ce sujet._

Ou alors, tout simplement, car il était un lâche.

Un membre de sa famille n'aurait jamais aidé ce pauvre garçon dans cette situation délicate, il aurait rit avec les autres.

Lui, il avait fait le contraire.

Fou qu'il était!

Énervé par toutes ces pensées, il sortit son Tin Whistle de son sac, et se mit à jouer une balade émouvante.

Et là, pour son plus grand étonnement, Albus l'accompagna en tapant grâce à ses pieds.

Scorpius sourit, caché derrière son instrument et continua à enchaîner les airs, de plus en plus vite, tout en admirant la technique de son voisin.

* * *

Apprendre à faire tous ces mouvements avec seulement ses pieds avait mis un ans à Potter.

Il avait fait un entraînement intensif, et ce dès les vacances de Noël, où il avait découvert cet art plus en détail sur internet.

Il avait imprimé des tonnes de feuilles imagées, acheté des dvd et des cd de musiques celtiques et c'était même entraîné avec Seasmus Finnegan, un Irlandais pur souche de Gryffondor, qui avait eu pitié de lui alors qu'il l'avait surpris en train de s'étaler lamentablement au sol en essayant un pas compliqué.

Albus ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi il avait mis tant de hargne à apprendre quelque chose dont il n'aurait sans doute jamais usage.

S'il l'avait fait, sans nulle doute que le visage hautain de Scorpius lui aurait apparu, comme toute réponse...

**Quatrième année**

Harry Potter était énervé, et cela ce voyait. Il se tenait immobile, droit comme un i et raide comme un piquet, la mâchoire crispée.

Nous étions le 24 décembre 2008 et tous les parents attendaient leurs enfants qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver dans le PoudlardExpress.

Il se dégagea vivement quand sa... _femme_ lui prit doucement la main et il failli régurgiter son petit déjeuner.

Dieu que cette nana était répugnante...

Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son ennemi de toujours, Draco malfoy, qui patientait calmement à quelques mètres, en papotant dans son portable.

Harry se prit d'une envie irrésistible de lui arracher son natel, pour le forcer à le regarder, pour lui prouver qu'il existait.

Mais cette histoire n'était plus la leur et elle le lui fit bien comprendre en faisant apparaître le train, pile au moment où il allait aller parler au blond.

Le brun se résigna et se prépara mentalement à accueillir sa progéniture.

D'habord, se fut James qui se montra, magnifique dans son uniforme de Gryffondor, entouré d'une foule d'amis. Il était son portrait craché, il ne lui manquait plus que les lunettes et le Survivant en avait toujours retiré une immense fierté. Puis, ce fut le tour de Lily, cette Serdaigle qui lui causait déjà bien des problèmes, et elle n'était qu'en première année! Et enfin, sortit la _chose._

Comment décrire ces sentiments qui le prenaient quand il pensait à ce personnage?

Oui, il le savait, c'était son fils. Tout le monde le lui avait dit et répété, indéfiniment. Mais lui, dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur son corps à la maternité, il avait su que cette ignominie n'était pas son fils.

Déjà, il avait les prunelles oranges!

Et puis, il y avait cette angoisse sourde qui montait en lui dès qu'il s'approchait du bébé.

Et il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter.

Albus n'était pas comme les autres enfants qui hurlaient en s'amusant, faisaient des dessins, rendaient chèvres leurs parents, non. Lui, il restait des heures à la fenêtre, se contentant de regarder dehors, tout le temps.

Ginny avait tout fait pour le faire faire des choses _normales_, sans succès. Le garçonnet restait toujours devant sa putain de fenêtre!

Lui, n'avait rien essayé. Il n'aimait pas ce gosse, aussi il était bien content qu'il ne traîne pas dans ses pattes.

Il n'avait pas réagi quand la _chose _avait fugué, à l'âge de 8 ans, laissant sa femme se débrouiller avec la police et allant gâter James, son petit amour.

Lily? Bah, c'était une fille, et ce n'était pas à lui de s'en occuper. Il laissait cela à sa merveilleuse épouse. De toute façon, Lily ne demandait rien à part un accès à la bibliothèque, et il en était soulagé. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle vienne l'embêter avec ses histoires de cœurs ou de maquillage!

Il détestait parler.

L'_objet_ se dirigeait donc vers eux, et Harry grimaça en remarquant à quel point il faisait serpentard. Entre ses cheveux longs d'un noir d'encre noués en catogan, cet air pincé et rêveur, sa démarche assurée et son rictus méprisant, il lui sembla voire, en lui, le jeune Tom Elvis Jedusor qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Ah! Albus venait de finir sa 4ème année, non?

Bah, comme il s'en foutait...

Quand le serpentard fut arrivé à leur hauteur, il ne reçut qu'un sourire de sa mère et un coup de pied de son frère.

Et de son père, comme d'habitude, rien.

Même pas un regard.

* * *

Scorpius s'approcha en sautillant vers son paternel, un large sourire accroché sur son visage.

- Salut, P'pa!

- Mon fils! S'écria son père, faussement indigné, quel est ce langage? Et ce sourire?

- Bah, tu sais, je viens de recevoir une partition étrange pour Whistle, qui demande, pour être belle, un excellent accompagnement rythmique, et ça fait tout le voyage, donc 3 heures, que j'essaie de la jouer seule. Et elle est trop moche sans accompagnement!

- Ahaaaaaaaaa...

Bof, Draco ne s'intéressait guère à la musique, à vrai dire. Et encore moins à la musique Irlandaise! S'il écoutait quelque chose, c'était un bon vieux morceau de classique. J., toujours.

Il ne comprenait donc pas d'où lui venait une telle passion, même s'il avait sa petite idée.

Sa mère avait quelques vieux disques de musiques écossaises en souvenir de son pays.

Scorpius avait dû les écouter...

Son regard fut interpellé par le jeune Potter, qui s'approchait de ses parents avec un air résigné sur le visage, où il fut accueilli par un coup de pied et une totale indifférence, qui fit froid dans le dos du blond.

Mon dieu, Harry n'avait pas changé...

* * *

Scopius observa avec appréhension son... Son quoi, au fait? Son ami? Se diriger vers les Potter et déglutit péniblement.

Ce que cette famille pouvait lui donner envie de gerber...

* * *

- Dépêche toi un peu, fainéant!

Albus délaissa sa chère fenêtre pour se hâter à la cuisine, où l'attendait sa mère, qui lui balança rapidement une liste de travaux ménagers tout en mettant ses belles boucles d'oreilles en or.

- J'ai besoin que tu fasses tout cela cette après-midi, j'emmène ta sœur chez Fleury et Bott puis nous boirons un petit thé et les garçons s'en vont s'entraîner au Quiddich. Tâche de tout faire, pour une fois!

Et elle s'en fut, le laissant seul, avec pour seule compagnie un aspirateur et un chiffon.

Albus ne fut même pas vexé de s'être fait prendre pour un moins que rien par sa maman, il avait l'habitude. Tranquillement, il se mit au travail, jetant de fréquents regards à la fenêtre.

Qu'espérait-il y voire?

De l'amour, peut-être.

**Cinquième année**

Scopius se sentit mal quand il eut fini de déballer la montagne de cadeaux que lui avait offert son père.

Il pensait à Albus.

Il n'était pas idiot, et Potter s'était plus ou moins confié à lui et il avait deviné sa condition familiale.

Alors, il ne se sentait pas bien, car il savait qu'en ce moment même, cet étrange garçon aux yeux oranges était certainement cloîtré dans sa chambre, tandis que sa famille s'amusait en bas.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Car il se dégoûtait. Cela faisait un an qu'il savait la vie d'Albus, et il n'avait toujours rien fait, lui adressant une phrase de temps en temps, plus rassuré avec ses amis qu'avec le jeune homme mystérieux.

Il allait, il allait...

Et ça ne manqua pas. Scorpius se mit à vomir sur le tapis persan du grand salon du manoir des Malfoy et Draco se contenta de lui retenir les cheveux en arrière, de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre et de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui, le laissant à ses remords et à ses cauchemars,sachant trop bien ce que son fils ressentait.

Mais il devait affronter seul ses propres démons.

* * *

Depuis ce fameux jour de Noël, Scorpius mit un point d'honneur à parler le plus souvent avec Albus, qui ne parut pas s'étonner de ce changement royal d'attitude.

Ils étaient en 5ème année, et c'était le temps des premiers amours.

Scorpius ne s'intéressait pas aux filles, il le savait depuis longtemps. Par contre, les hommes...

Il aimait particulièrement que ses petits amis aient de longs cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules.

Albus se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie, regardant les étoiles dans la nuit froide. Des bruits de pas le dérangèrent dans sa douce quiétude et il s'apprêtait à remballer sèchement l'inconnu quand il le reconnut.

Scorpius.

Que faisait-il ici?

Le jeune homme blond semblait transi de froid, lui qui aimait l'été, et il n'avait même pas enfilé de veste.

Il se tenait derrière lui, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, regardant fixement la neige qui tombait doucement.

Albus prit la parole.

- Pourquoi es-tu là?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Hnhn...

- Et toi?

- Moi, répondit l'adolescent au regard fauve, j'aime regarder le ciel. Je viens ici chaque nuit, se cru-t-il bon d'ajouter.

Pourquoi? Bah, si Scorpius se serait pris de l'envie de lui parler...

Ce que Potter ne savait pas, c'était que le blondinet savait très bien où il se trouvait, chaque nuits.

Depuis quelques temps, il s'était pris d'un irrésistible besoin de toujours savoir où il était.

Il ne savait pas la raison, ni la cause de ce comportement, mais il n'arrêtait pas de le suivre, notant avec attention chacun de ses déplacements.

Voyant qu'un lourd silence s'installait, Malfoy lança, en désespoir de cause:

- J'ai reçut une partition étrange... J'ai remarqué que tu avais un bon rythme avec tes pieds. Ça te dirait de la découvrir avec moi?

Pour toute réponse, Albus lui sourit.

**Sixième année**

_Cher Journal,_

_Cela fait un an que mes deux tourtereaux se sont mis ensembles et je dois dire qu'ils forment un couple magnifique._

_Albus est toujours aussi étrange, il s'ouvre aux autres, a un humour doux et sympathique, mais il continue à regarder par la fenêtre, pendant de longues heures, parfois._

_Ceci me chagrine, car Scorpius culpabilise énormément de ce fait, pensant que c'est lui qui n'arrive pas à aider son compagnon._

_Moi, je sais que c'est de la faute d'Harry._

_L'homme que j'avais appris à aimer..._

_Ah, celui là... A chaque rentrée, quand je le vois sur la voie 9 ¾, je réalise qu'il devient de plus en plus dur, inhumain. _

_A de petits détails._

_Son maintient raide, sa froideur envers sa femme, son indifférence par rapport à Lily et, surtout, sa HAINE qui le ronge envers Albus._

_Je ne comprend pas ( enfin non, je ne sais que trop bien) pourquoi il nourrit une telle rage dévastatrice pour son cadet._

_Il ressemble à Voldemort._

_Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit._

_Je connais Albus, après tout, c'est le petit ami de mon fils, et jamais je n'ai rencontré une personne si altruiste et douce._

_Bien sûre, il est sombre et torturé, mais parce que Potter l'a élevé ainsi._

_C'est mon interprétation, et je sais qu'elle est exacte._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, ce petit. _

_Que pourrais-je pour lui?_

_Potter est tout puissant dans ce monde, il n'est pas question que je me dresse contre lui, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses._

_Que faire? Pour l'instant j'attends._

_Qui vivra verra._

* * *

- Tu m'aime, Albus?

- Quelle question! Évidemment que oui!

Potter semblait outré par une telle demande. Scorpius était l'amour de sa vie, il le lui avait suffisamment démontré...

Il comprenait que le blond aie peur, après tout, ils ne montraient rien au public, sauf à Draco Malfoy, de peur que la nouvelle parvienne aux oreilles de Potter père mais il lui avait suffisamment expliqué la situation...

Mais le musicien avait toujours besoin d'être rassuré.

Il s'approcha doucement de lui et l'embrassa, doucement, calmement, sous les gémissements de plaisir de son amant.

Que sa bouche était douce!

Elle donnait envie à Albus de rester accroché à cette dernière pour l'éternité.

Tout en rendant hommage aux lèvres du Malfoy, il entreprit de le déshabiller sans se presser, voulant profiter au maximum de la sensation des vêtements qui se froissaient et le peau laiteuse qui apparaissait à leur suite, comme si l'on ouvrait une huître pour découvrir une perle.

La plus belle perle du monde, aux yeux oranges de notre ami.

Une fois qu'aucun tissus ne lui barrait la vue de ce corps parfait, il se mit à lécher consciencieusement le cou de Scorpius, action qui fut encouragée par un miaulement de plaisir de la part du blond.

Qu'il était beau, comme ça, les cheveux blancs éparpillés autour de lui, la bouche entrouverte, les joues rouges...

Il descendit de plus en plus bas, rigolant un peu quand le blondinet le supplia de le prendre. En bon petit ami aimable, il obtempéra.

Scorpius hurla et lui continua de le happer, lécher, mordiller. Il était si gros, dans sa bouche...

Quand il sentit que Malfoy allait venir, il stoppa son action et s'empala brusquement sur la verge de son amant.

Scorpius ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à masturber consciencieusement Albus qui le faisait entrer et sortir de lui de plus en plus vite, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort.

Il allait...

- ALBUS! Je vais je-

- Attends, haleta le noiraud, encore, hgn, 5 minutes...

Ils se libérèrent ensembles et Potter sourit de contentement quand il sentit deux lèvres embrasser son front.

* * *

La fin de l'année arrivait et Albus avait décidé de présenter à son père Scorpius.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, moi même je ne sais pas...

Malfoy père et fils avaient essayé de l'en empêcher, arguant, avec raison, que cela ne ferait qu'attirer un drame, mais Potter avait rétorqué, tout simplement, qu'il avait 16 ans, qu'il pouvait être émancipé et que, surtout, il en avait assez de prendre son paternel pour tout puissant.

Scorpius prit très mal la nouvelle, ayant peur pour son petit ami, mais Draco hocha gravement la tête, comprenant les motivations de cet étrange garçon.

Les voilà donc sur la voie 9 ¾, se dirigeants vers Harry Potter. Celui-ci les regardait avec méfiance, se raidissant en vue d'une bataille.

Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leur orbites quand il vit Scorpius embrasser à pleine bouche la _chose_ , qui ne demandait pas mieux!

Il s'approcha d'eux à grands pas et les sépara d'un coup de baguette magique, jetant un regard noir aux deux blonds et attrapant son fils par le col, il se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

- SALE PETIT MERDEUX! JE TE HAIS, EN PLUS D'ÊTRE UNE CHOSE, T'ES UNE PEDALE!

Voyant qu'Albus se laissait faire, Draco prit les choses en main. Il libéra l'adolescent et se planta devant Harry, le fusillant du regard.

- Maintenant, commença-t-il en le menaçant de son index, tu vas m'écouter. Albus est un garçon admirable, tu l'as assez brimé, je n'ai jamais rien dit, mais ça suffit! Tu te calmes, on est là pour te dire que ton fils à demandé à être émancipé, il vivra chez nous et tu le laissera enfin tranquille. N'ouvre surtout pas la bouche! J'en ai assez de ton putain de caractère, tu n'as pas compris qu'il fallait te faire soigner?

- Où est donc passé le Draco si mignon quand il était dans mes bras? Murmura tristement Harry sans écouter un seul mot.

- Il est parti en même temps que toi, quand tu es monté sur l'autel avec Ginny Weasley.

Les larmes emplirent les yeux de Malfoy et le brun voulut les essuyer mais le blond déclina sa main d'une tape sèche et se retourna, vers les deux jeunes hommes. Venez, les enfants, on rentre au manoir.

Albus jeta un dernier regard à son père, et celui-ci fut surpis par ce qu'il y vit. Pas de haine, non!

De la pitié.

**10 ans plus tard**

- Al', où es-tu? AAAAAAAL'?

Albus Severus Potter Malfoy sonda encore un instant le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées et descendit les escaliers qui menaient au grenier et se cogna contre un corps qui avait les bras croisés et une moue contrariée.

- Encore là-haut à regarder dehors, hein? Je me demande ce que tu y cherches, sourit Scorpius en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il sourit à son tour et resserra sa prise sur sa taille.

- Une certaine partition pour Tin Whistle et rythmes.

_Voilà!^^ J'espère que ça vous a plus! :-D Une petite review?_


End file.
